Fighting a Nightmare
by Queen Persephone the Goddess
Summary: Donatello has been having a disturbing nightmare about April. Splinter sends him to Japan so he can relax and decipher his nightmare. Meanwhile back in New York, April wonders why it bothers her so much that Donatello left without saying goodbye. And the turtles find out something sinister about the Kraang's newest plan.
1. Chapter 1

When Donatello walked into the kitchen, he looked drained and depressed. He had dark circles under his eyes and he looked paler. He sat down and rested his head on his arms, ignoring his brothers and father's hellos.

Splinter was the first to notice that Donatello was not okay. Perhaps it was because he was used to observing his sons at the breakfast table that he noticed quickly that something was not right. Or maybe it was just because Donatello's brothers were preoccupied with what they were doing to notice anything.

"Donatello, my son, is there something troubling you?" Splinter asked, rather loudly, causing Leonardo to stop watching Space Heroes, Michelangelo to stop cooking the bacon and for Raphael to stop feeding Spike.

They looked at Donatello with a mixture of worry and surprise. Seeing as April had come back two days ago and kissed Donatello's cheek, they expected Donatello to be dancing in the streets, not looking as exhausted and miserable as he did.

"You okay, Donnie?" Raphael asked, shaking Donatello's shoulder.

"I'm fine," Donatello groaned, pushing Raphael's hand away, keeping his head down on the table. "I just didn't get a good night sleep, that's all."

"Why couldn't you sleep?" Michelangelo questioned curiously. "Where you thinking about April?"

"No!" Donatello exclaimed defensively.

"Look Donnie, we know that April's hanging out with Casey and that's making you jealous but if you-" Leonardo began.

"It has nothing to do with April! Contrary to popular belief, my life does not revolve around April!" Donatello shouted, jumping up from his seat. "So just leave me alone! I'll be in my lab. Don't disturb me!"

With that, Donatello stormed out of the kitchen.

"Should we go after him?" Raphael inquired thoughtfully.

"No, I sense that Donatello is stressed and he will tell us what's upsetting him when he's ready," Splinter answered firmly.

* * *

Later that morning, Michelangelo decided to bring Donatello some breakfast because he hadn't eaten anything. He found Donatello slumped over his desk, fast asleep. He was jerking and shivering. He was muttering April, foot and monster in his sleep.

Michelangelo quickly began shaking Donatello awake. Donatello shot upwards, breathing heavily.

"Dude, are you okay?" Michelangelo asked worriedly. "It sounded like you were having a nightmare."

"I'm fine," Donatello answered shakily. "I just fell asleep while I was working on…" Donatello trialed off when he could find nothing on his desk that he could pass off as something he'd been working on.

"What was the nightmare about?" Michelangelo questioned curiously, putting the plate of food down in front of Donatello.

"I don't remember," Donatello lied quickly, taking a bite of the bacon.

"Come on, Donnie, tell me what it was. Sometimes it helps to-" Michelangelo began gently.

"I said I'm fine, Mikey!" Donatello yelled, getting aggravated. "It was just a bad dream, that's all. Now I gotta get back to work so please leave me alone."

Michelangelo nodded and walked out of the lab and into the living room.

"Something's wrong with Donnie," Michelangelo declared. Raphael and Leonardo looked up from what they were doing.

"We know. But Master Splinter said that he'll talk to us when he's ready," Leonardo remarked.

"Yeah but I think I've figured out what he's upset about," Michelangelo told them. Leonardo and Raphael looked at him with shock. They couldn't believe that Michelangelo figured it out before them. "Don has been having a recurring nightmare about April turning into a monstrous foot. It all makes sense now."

Leonardo and Raphael gave him an exasperated look. "How does that make sense!" Raphael shouted crossly, throwing his arms up in frustration.

* * *

"Master Splinter, may I speak with you?" Donatello asked hopefully as he walked into the dojo.

"Of course you may, my son," Splinter replied, turning to face Donatello. "Please tell me what's been troubling you?"

"For the past five days, I've been having this recurring nightmare about..." Donatello trailed off, looking down at his feet.

"About April," Splinter guessed.

Donatello nodded. "At first, I thought it was just because I was upset that she was gone. But now that's she back, the nightmare has become even more vivid," Donatello explained. He took a deep breath before continuing. "In the nightmare, we're fighting the Foot Clan. One of them runs away and I follow her without my brothers. We fight and I knock her mask off and it's April. I ask her why she betrayed us and she says that I'm nothing to her, just a freak and a monster."

"I see why this dream is distressing you," Splinter said somberly as he stroked his beard.

"I don't what to do. This dream is really freaking me out. I know it's just a dream but I keep having it," Donatello told him. Splinter put his paw on Donatello's shoulder reassuringly.

"Donatello, I understand. I think you need to perhaps discuss this dream with someone who might help you decipher the dream," Splinter told him gently. "In fact I have a friend in Japan who might be of some help."

"You want me to go to Japan," Donatello repeated in surprise.

"Think of it as a vacation," Splinter said, nodding his head. "I have a feeling you could use one."

* * *

"You're going to Japan!" Michelangelo exclaimed, pouting. "You're so lucky! We never get to go anywhere fun!"

"Master Splinter thinks I need some time to relax," Donatello explained, only telling them half of the truth. "I'll be back in two months." He stuffed his bo staff into his bag with some difficulty.

"I can't believe Splinter is giving you two months off patrolling and training just because you had a nightmare," Raphael complained annoyed.

"Leave him alone, Raph. So you'll call us when you get there, right, Donnie?" Leonardo asked, patting Donatello on the back.

"Actually, Master Splinter thinks it's best if I don't call you guys while I'm in Japan. He says I'll be less stressed if I leave my T-Phone behind," Donatello answered, putting a few books into a different bag.

"Oh in that case, I should probably call April so she can say goodbye to you," Michelangelo suggested.

"No!" Donatello shouted. His brothers gave him a very surprised look. "I mean we shouldn't bother her. She has school now. Look, I'm going to miss you guys and I'll see you in two months."

Michelangelo sniffled and bear hugged Donatello. Then Leonardo hugged him. Raphael rolled his eyes before hugging Donatello himself.

"We'll try not to fall apart without you," Raphael said sarcastically even though he did sound a little sad.

"Tell April that I'll miss her."


	2. Chapter 2

"I still say that this is really unfair," Raphael grumbled as he used his sai to block Leonardo's sword. "We have to train our butts off while Donnie gets to go relax in Japan all because he had a bad dream."

"Let it go, Raph," Leonardo said tiredly.

"I think Raph is right," Michelangelo remarked as he played his video game. "We're hard at work while he gets to see cool stuff like the Great Wall."

"The Great Wall is in China, Mikey," Leonardo told him, rolling his eyes.

"And how are you hard at work?" Raphael snapped, glaring at his little brother. "You're supposed to be training too."

"Well Donnie's not here so I can't spar with him. So I have to wait until one of you loses," Michelangelo explained, smirking. "You guys can take your time. I'm in no rush to finish my game."

"Hey guys," April greeted them cheerfully. She looked around the living room for the fourth turtle brother. "Is Donnie in the lab? I wanted to ask him something."

"I thought you were going to tell her," Raphael hissed at Leonardo.

"No, I thought you were," Leonardo shot back.

"I can tell her," Michelangelo offered.

"NO!" both Leonardo and Raphael shouted. They remembered the last time Michelangelo had told April bad news. It had ended with her not talking to them for a month and a half.

"Tell me what?" April asked curiously.

"Donnie left this afternoon to go to Japan for two months," Leonardo answered gently. "Master Splinter thought he needed a vacation."

"He just took off," April said disbelievingly. "Without saying goodbye."

"Well he said goodbye to us," Michelangelo told her, blissfully unaware of the glares he was receiving from his brothers. "When I reminded him about you, he said he didn't want to bother you while you were at school. But I don't think that was the real reason."

"You know what, I should probably get going. I have a study session with Casey and he hates it when I'm late," April said, sounding a little flustered as she walked out of the lair.

"Did I say something wrong?" Michelangelo wondered.

Both Leonardo and Raphael slapped their foreheads.

* * *

Donatello was growing tired of the turbulence the plane was experiencing. It was bad enough that he had to stay in the plane's storage area. But he had already eaten his dinner and breakfast and he had no idea when the plane would land. The worst part was Donatello couldn't go to sleep in case he was discovered.

Donatello half wished that he had gone on a boat like Splinter had suggested. But that would have taken ten to twelve days. At least the plane ride only took thirteen hours. Donatello groaned as the plane turned sharply, sending him flying into a wall.

Finally, Donatello heard rumbling that meant that plane had landed on the ground. Donatello quickly grabbed his bags and slipped out of the cargo hold before anyone saw him.

Once he was safely out of the airport, Donatello took out Splinter's instructions. He was to find a house in the countryside that belonged to someone named the Ancient One. According to Splinter, the Ancient One had trained him when he was young.

The sun had just began to rise when Donatello found the right house. He knocked on the door and waited. A fifteen year old girl opened the door. Her eyes widened and a little shriek come out of her moth. Donatello was worried that he had gone to the wrong house and was about to apologize when an old man came running to the door.

"Emi, what happened? Why did you scream?" he asked worriedly then he smiled when he saw the turtle standing in his doorway. He bowed. "Ah, you must be Donatello. I'm the Ancient One and this is my granddaughter, Emi. Please come in. You must be tired from your long journey."

Donatello bowed and followed the Ancient One in.

"Forgive me, Donatello-san," Emi said apologetically as she walked next to him. "My grandfather told me that you were coming but I was surprised by your appearance. I hope I have not offended you."

"It's okay," Donatello assured her. "People usually have that reaction to me. And you can call me, Donnie, if you want."

"Thank you, Donnie-san," Emi said with a smile. "Sofu tells me that you live in New York. Is it very exciting to live there?"

Before Donatello could answer, the Ancient One spoke up. "Our guest is very tired, Emi, why don't you show him to the guest room so he may sleep?" the Ancient one suggested before turning to Donatello. "We'll talk after you have had a good rest."

* * *

"Red, you okay?" Casey asked curiously, bringing April out of her thoughts.

"I'm fine," April answered quickly. "My mind was just elsewhere. What were we doing?" She looked down the page, trying to remember what section they were on.

"You were about to tell me why you're upset," Casey replied. April gave him an annoyed look. "Come on, Red. Something's clearly bothering you. Tell me what's going on. Did you get into a fight with your friends again?"

April sighed. She hated how Casey could read her so well. After she had reconciled with the turtles, Casey had noticed how much happier she was and asked about her friends. April told him about them, leaving out the mutant ninja turtles part.

"Well Donnie went to Japan for two months," April said .

"And this makes you mad because…?" Casey prompted.

"He didn't even say goodbye. He just took off," April said crossly. "He said goodbye to his brothers and father but not me. When Mikey asked if he wanted to say goodbye to me, he said no."

"Do we know why he left?" Casey questioned curiously.

"They didn't say," April answered with a sigh. "The worst part is Mikey said I can't even contact him to find out why he left. He could be mad at me and I won't be able to find out for two months."

"I wouldn't worry about it, April. I'm sure he just needs some time to himself," Casey told her firmly. "Besides if he doesn't want to talk about his dream, it's not your problem."

"No, I guess it's not my problem," April agreed sadly. Then she frowned. "Wait a minute, I didn't say anything about a dream."

"Sorry, I must have been thinking of someone else," Casey said quickly before hurriedly changing the subject. "How do we solve for X again?"

April gave him a suspicious look but she decided to let it slide for now.


End file.
